


Inspired by "here in the forest dark and deep"

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fire, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make a fanwork out of Grimm wonderful fic "Here in the forest dark and deep". So here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by "here in the forest dark and deep"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here in the forest dark and deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945048) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



**Author's Note:**

> Story is not mine but Grimm's.  
> And I've got a tumblr here : http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/


End file.
